Attack on baby
by Natali delatorre
Summary: Mikasa noticed Somthing out of the corner of her eye. It was round and small but moving then without her knowing she got up and walked to it. When she got to it she couldn't believe her eyes. "It's...its...a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Attack on baby

By natali delatorre (me)

she noticed Somthing out of the corner of her eye. It was round and small but moving then without her knowing she got up and walked to it. When she got to it she couldn't believe her eyes. "It's...its...a baby?

The day was like no other, everyone did their training and was at the dinning hall Eating their cold food. until eren and mikasa got into another argument which was happening a lot lately so everyone ignored them, but this was a bit louder then the other ones so everyones Eyes were on them just as soon when mikasa said " your the one who almost killed yourself When you hit your head on the ground on the second day" she said " well I didn't " eren said Then mikasa stood up and glared at eren and said " well you could have and would I do if you Were gone" she said then eren stood up too and looked into her gray eyes and said " well Maybe if you had never had gone into my life you wouldn't have too" he said. When he finished He saw that mikasa's face was shock because of what he said and without anyone else saying another word mikasa left with tears ready to fall out.

As she walked out she noticed that it was snowing outside but that didn't mind her. What really bugged her was that eren said that he didn't want her in his life.

When she remember that, she started running until she started breath heavy.

Then her knees buckled and fell and she started crying and crying until her eye started to turn puffy. That's when she noticed Somthing out of the corner of her eye. It was round and small but moving then without her knowing she got up and walked to it. When she got to it she couldn't believe her eyes. "It's...its...a baby?

Then without blinking twice she picked up the baby only to look in to its big brown eyes. Then it said " mama...mama" with its hands sticking out as if it could reach her eyes. But then she noticed it was cold and took off her red scarf and wrapped it around the baby. Then she turned around and walked toward the dinning hall. Forgeting the argument she and eren had. As she pushed the door open she saw everyone looking at her as if she was a alien from outer space.

Then they looked at the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on baby

By natali delatorre (me)

she noticed Somthing out of the corner of her eye. It was round and small but moving then without her knowing she got up and walked to it. When she got to it she couldn't believe her eyes. "It's...its...a baby?

As mikasa sat down everyone didn't say a word. Jean was the first one to talk.

" why do you have a baby!" he said. Then mikasa turned at him and said " I found it outside" she said. " what do you mean you found a baby outside!?" Eren said. " I mean it was on the ground and I picked it up" mikasa said then she grabbed Sasha's plate and grabbed a spoon without stopping when Sasha said

" hey!" And fed it to the baby. The baby was fine eating the cold soup because it was very hungry. Then everyone started shouting questions at mikasa. " were did you find it " someone asked " are you going to adopt it " a girl asked " what's its name" a boy asked. That one shocked mikasa then she said " its name is

Raphael " and as she said it people thought it was a weird name then after a few moments of glances and stares people got used to it. Then the baby started to take fewer breaths and fell asleep everybody said " awwww " at the site. Then mikasa Stood up and walked to her room with eren and armin following her.

As they got to her cabin eren started shouting " why are you taking a baby with you and what happens if your caught " mikasa put her index finger on her mouth to make him shut up, which did and she said " well I won't leave it outside in the freezing snow " and with that she opened the door to her cabin and shut the door behind her. As eren and armin were walking to their cabin armin said " I think mikasa is mad about your argument you had with her at dinner " then eren sighed and said " yeah I was a little harsh on her I guess " then he shut his eyes and tried to remember mikasa's heart broken face when he told her that she didn't want her in his life. He never saw mikasa's face like that because she always wore a calm and straight face Instead. As he opened his eyes he felt guilty for what he did to mikasa. As he went into their cabin he let himself fall on the bed and when he looked up he thought about apologizing to her tomorrow and fell right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Attack on baby

As mikasa slammed the door to the cabin she heard arimns and erens footsteps get further away until she couldn't hear them anymore. As she walk to her bed she looked at the sleeping baby's face which look pretty cute to her. Still wrapped in mikasa scarf she carefully put the baby on the left side of the bed so when the baby moved it couldn't fall over. Then a thought came in mikasa mind, is it a boy or a girl? Then she opened the scarf to revel that it was a boy. Then she said " eren would be happy if he found out " but as she thought of that she remember the argument she had with eren earlier and all of a sudden she felt angry and sad. Then she shock off those feelings and climbed into bed and she made sure to not bother the baby. When she laid in bed she closed her eyes only a few seconds past before she fell to sleep.

Eren made sure to wake up early to apologize to mikasa who always woke up early. When he knocked on the girl cabin door no one answered it then he took a peak inside only to find mikasa still sleeping and the baby awake with its big brown eyes looking towards erens way. As eren walked up to the baby he found it weird to find mikasa not awake " was it because of the baby " eren said then he picked up the baby still wrapped in mikasa's scarf and took him with him to the boys cabin. As he walked to the boys cabin he heard the baby say " papa...papa " as he reached out his tiny little hands to erens face. Eren smiled at the baby and said " silly, am not your papa " as he said that he remembered his dad before he left. Then eren shook those memories away and entered the boys cabin.

When mikasa woke up she groaned and thought about the night. The baby woke up four times crying and woke up the other girls. It took him awhile to sleep everytime. so that wasted the girls beauty sleep and that's why mikasa didn't wake up early. Then mikasa turned to look at the baby but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Attack on baby

As the boys were in the cabin playing with Raphael (the baby that mikasa found outside on the training grounds) they started liking Raphael and started throwing him in the air and catching him as if he was a ball. Armin screamed every time someone threw the baby in the air again saying " mikasa's going to kill you when she finds you doing that " and eren said " she's sleeping how's she going to know " just then the door barged open by mikasa.

When mikasa found the baby in the air she almost screamed, but instead she ran to catch the baby in the air before anyone else did. Then she turned to eren and slapped him in the face saying " why would you do that when's his just a baby " eren just stood there shock by mikasa's slap then Jean stayed " we were just playing around with the baby " mikasa gave jean the most nasties glare she ever gave, it was so scary jean peed his pants right there in front of everyone. Then mikasa left without saying another word carrying the baby tightly in her hands.

When she got back to the girls cabin she noticed everyone awake already getting ready for breakfast. Then she thought " what am I going to do with the baby during training " then she sighed and headed to the dinning hall with Raphael still in her hands. When she sat down she noticed eren face still the same when she slap him, she asked armin " what's wrong with eren " and armin said " I guess he didn't know that you would hurt him when you found out about the baby " then she sighed and feed the baby half of her food which he ate without gagging. When the bell rang mikasa found the baby asleep in her arms with a full stomach. Then she carried the baby back to the cabin and laid him on the bed, hoping he wouldn't be awake when she comes, Then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Attack on baby

* * *

Sorry about not uploading for a long time it's because I didn't really have any ideas for this story but I'll try.

* * *

Training was easy for mikasa and she went through it fast but eren on the other hand was a different story. He was breathing heavily and sweating like he been dump in a river and armin, poor armin was pasted out on the ground near a tree. Eren went other there to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up so eren had to drag him back to the dinning hall for lunch.

Everyone was at the dinning hall except for mikasa she went back to the cabins as soon as training was over. She wanted to check if the baby was still there. As she opened the door she prayed that it was still there. Luckily he was still sleeping but as mikasa closed the door his eyes flung open and stared straight into mikasa eyes and started crying because it was hungry. Mikasa quickly pick him up and took him to the dinning hall

Armin woke up when he smelled the food but it was nasty food but he had to live with it. Eren and armin quickly sat down and began eating the food. Everyone started talking and having a good time until mikasa came barging in with a crying baby.

Everyone covered there ears because of the screams coming from the baby. Mikasa just ran to sasha's plate and took a spoon full of whatever was there and feed it to the baby. Sasha mouth was in awe because of the sudden steal of her food. Then the baby stopped crying and began eating the food. Then everyone in the room smelled Somthing nasty and the sent was coming from the baby but the baby just giggled. Everyone said " not it! " except for jean.

Poor, poor, jean.


End file.
